Wireless service providers provide mobile device users with access point names (APNs) so that device users may utilize wireless carrier systems, thereby gaining utilizing gateways to external networks (e.g., using the internet, third party computer servers, etc.). A connection using the APN between a vehicle telematics device and a provisioning entity may enable the provisioning entity to provide content data to the vehicle. In some instances, the provisioning entity provides content data on a subscription basis to not only the telematics device, but also to other telematics equipped vehicles.
The subscription agreement between the provisioning entity and a user of telematics device may terminate—e.g., due to nonpayment or for other suitable reasons. When this occurs, some wireless carrier systems delete the vehicle's APN and/or other associated information (e.g., from a Home Subscriber Server (HSS) in LTE systems). Should the user renew the subscription agreement and attempt to reconnect to the provisioning entity, the wireless carrier system may inhibit reconnection without restarting the vehicle (and consequently resetting the telematics device). In a vehicle environment, this is undesirable. Thus there is a need for telematics equipment to be able to re-receive content data from the provisioning entity without restarting the vehicle.